Hero
by Akichi
Summary: Crim reflects on the past, The World, and the future. Told from Crim's POV. Please read and review! Edited by Samanda Hime-sama.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  


Hero

  


Written By

Akichi

  


Edited By

Samanda Hime-sama

  
  
  


"It's only a game."

Those words often left my lips, as I look back now. Often with a dismissing wave of my hand as I spoke those words in a cool voice.

I've often had that word applied to me. Cool. It brings to mind a brisk breeze with just a hint of frostiness sweeping through clothing like a warning. DO people see me as a wind of warning or a wind of change? Hmm... that is a good question to ask Shuuichi.

No one has ever outright called me cold natured for I am not unmovable, I am just not easy to move. But neither can I be called a warm personality. If you were to approach me your welcome would not be enthusiastic, merely accepted and acknowledged.

But back to those words that haunt me now after the fight is long over. We have won for a time until the darkness takes root again. Now I and the others have time to savor our double victory. Both of them have been set free of the chains that bound them. Both bound to the past but by different circumstances, one by pain and suffering, the other by destruction. Both broke free by the force of one will alone.

When I first came upon the game in stores it was easy to pick one up and laugh. I thought, this will be a great stress reliever for my work! So I paid for it and the VR glasses needed to operate it before heading home.

I read the instructions and the manual. Right away the long arm class caught my eye and I knew I had found my character class. I created my character painstakingly then leaned back and studied him.

What kind of person did I want to play? I wondered. A rogue, a thief or a paladin of sorts?

A rogue went his own way. He could blaze a path of his whimsy across The World and find a lot of enjoyment in serving himself. In playing for his own ends. A good example of this would be Sora, the most annoying rogue and player killer that I ever played against. He was irritating, childish and selfish beyond belief but there was a reluctant sense of admiration on my part. He took to heart that this was only a game and so he dominated others wherever he went.

A thief's goals would be similar to the rogue's. Steal for yourself, sell it for GP, get better equipment then get rich. Not something that appealed to me.

Now a paladin had it's possibilities. They were champions and served someone faithfully. They had honor and an integrity that was hard to find elsewhere in the other, normal players. A paladin was someone another player could have faith in and not be disappointed.

In this last personality was the most attractive to me. I had broken a few promises in my past but not deliberately. To be a paladin meant that I would have to strive to perfection, or as close as one can get. I was doubtful that I would be able to pull it off and yet when I entered The World the first time that was the impression that everyone got from me. 

I named him for the crimson color of his jacket and pants. Long Arms are fairly quick as it is but I boosted his dexterity and strength from the start. And that's where his soubriquet started. Crim the Red Lightning.

But I digress. It was really Tsukasa that started the ball rolling. Morgana had somehow managed to trap him, I mean her, into The World without his material form. The others did what they could to get Tsukasa's soul to even want to return to her body. But it was really Subaru that helped him there.

My Subaru. You never guessed how much I felt for you and still do, in fact. You were so different, so special. I wasn't the only one that noticed the light that shone from your soul. I don't even feel sorry about that trick I played on you for your phone number. It got you to call me so I could hear your real voice, didn't it? It still hurts to know that you will never return the depths of my feelings but I have come to terms with only being your friend. 

Ginkan noticed that light as well and spent even more time in your vicinity. He was in such puppy love that sometimes it was embarrassing to watch him stumble over himself to agree with you. He wanted you to notice him which is why he played such an upright, rigid character. He played a hero, that is true, but he confined himself only to actions that designated someone a hero. He was harmless but foolish.

In helping Tsukasa to fight free of despair, you and she grew closer to one another. You bonded, if you will, although only time will see what kind of bond it was that has formed. Suuichi thinks it's a romantic attachment but Midori thinks it's just a sisterly bond. I am staying neutral in any speculation of that nature. I'm not ready for any thoughts of Mariko dating.

But Tsukasa in the one that made me realize that it wasn't simply a game anymore. If it was only a game it couldn't suck out your soul and entrap you could it? If it wasn't only a game then it couldn't cause kids to fall into comas and/or die, could it?

Tsukasa was caught up in a struggle between despair and hope. She surrendered to despair and emptiness before being shown the light by the joint efforts of Mimiru and Subaru. The biggest struggle was between good and evil I think. Evil had Tsukasa duped for a while but she rallied and we surrounded her and protected her until she chose to stand on her own.

We won the battle because of Tsukasa I think. Her will awakened Aura from her long sleep. I think that Aura understands the best and worst of human nature now because of Tsukasa's close proximity for so long. She absorbed some of Tsukasa's negativity and despair before being filled with hope and the will to fight for what is right.

So I have no fears for what Aura may do in the future. It's her world now, her legacy from her father and creator. It's up to her to dispense justice and kindness where she wills.

When she looked at me right before she disappeared, it felt like she saw all of me. My fear of failing those I love or protecting, my deep though unrequited love for Subaru. I even think she saw the little bit of resentment I felt towards Tsukasa for being able to take my Mariko's heart so easily. I felt ashamed at my pettiness though I still continued to look her in the eyes.

Then she smiled and I felt forgiven. It's hard to believe that I was in the presence of a goddess. She has no power outside The World but inside here, she reigns supreme. There was a sense of ending and of completion as she disappeared. 

Subaru told me something later that gave me a sense of closure. She said, "Crim, no matter what you think, you did your very best. You thought it was only a game but you still dealt with unnecessary things to finish our quest. In everyone's eyes but especially mine, you are a hero."

I laughed, although her words warmed me. "Subaru, you give me too much credit. I played a small role in what happened. Tsukasa is the true hero of this story."

I can still remember her hair flying as she shook her head firmly. Her coffee amber eyes were earnest as they stared into mine. She spoke so seriously to me then.

"You're wrong. Everyone who participated is a hero. You joined at first only to get rid of the illegal monster that followed Tsukasa but you realized that he was a victim and you did your best to help him. That's what makes you a hero, Crim."

I must have squirmed or something because she smiled. "Some people play heroes, Crim. A good example is Ginkan. He plays a heroic character but that heroism is studied, not real. You don't have to pretend, Crim, because it's something you do without knowing. That's what makes a hero."

Even in memory her words still affect me. I have my doubts that she is right but at the same time I have to admit that her confidence in me gave me a boost. I don't worry much about letting people down anymore. I'll help them if they are in trouble.

All of us have stayed in touch. Shuuchi, Midori and I have taken on the responsibilities of acting like foster parents for the younger ones. We talk regularly in The World although Midori's feelings for me sometimes complicate things. I don't return them but I hope she will find someone to be happy with someday.

Shuuchi has taken in Ann and is currently fighting for custody of her. I hope all goes well for him. From what I gather, his son isn't too happy having someone else in the household even though he is living elsewhere with his mother. I hope all goes well with them. Sometimes it is still so hard to believe that Shuuchi is the author that wrote that book I had to read in high school. Life is sometimes a funny thing.

Kishi is the same as ever. Brash but friendly. Kishi has finally learned some patience from Mariko, or at least that is what I like to think. She is happy that Ann is going to the same all girl high school that she attends. She and Ann have gone on to become the best of friends with Mariko. She has another year before she graduates high school and is looking forward to it. I believe she will be successful at computer programming. Shuuchi, Midori and I expect great things from her someday.

Mariko is doing well for the most part. She has her art and her two friends to keep her occupied. She is a beautiful artist and I know she will go far in life. She keeps Ann grounded from doing too many wild actions that would get her in trouble with Shuuichi.

It's only been two months since Ann came out of her coma. She is still undergoing physical therapy but is otherwise fine. Ann doesn't know what she wants to do once she graduates high school. But Shuuchi just shrugs and tells me that Ann is enjoying her freedom. She'll settle down in a couple of years. She's got plenty of time to find a career before high school ends. And really, I can't argue with that. Personally I think she'll either become a psychiatrist or a fashion designer seeing as how she has developed an overwhelming interest in clothes.

We get together once a week to talk about our lives. Sometimes we also talk about our experiences in The World. But mostly we talk about our new project that we have been planning for quite a while.

We are going to rescue Sora from his coma. Despite my issues of how he plays The World he is still as human as I am and he needs to be rescued. So tomorrow we are going to find Aura and speak with her about Sora. Hopefully she will have an idea about how to rescue him.

And perhaps, just perhaps, there will be a new adventure on the horizon.

  
  


~Fini~


	2. Character Log

  


My thanks go out to Samanda who organized this loose pile of random thoughts into a story. Thank you!

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack in any of it's forms.

  
  
  


Character Log:

  
  


Shuuchi..............................................Bear

Kishi..................................................Mimiru

Ann....................................................Tsukasa

Mariko...............................................Subaru

Midori................................................BT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
